Crusader: No Remorse/Mission 11
Debriefing ;Jo Anne Vargas:I'll brief you on the latest developments myself. While you were out, I did my own sweep of the base. I found a Consortium ComLink hidden in Brooks' gear. When I confronted her about it, she jumped me. She teleported out before I could lock down the base. I was suspicious of a hate so deep, so loud... If I had acted on my hunch quicker, maybe Colonel Ely would still be here. ;Quentin Maxis:I received your inquiry concerning your origins. We have searched all Consortium source files that we have access to, as well as all data bases, concerning the info's you found in Dr.Hoffman's lab. As of yet, we have found nothing to prove that you were genetically engineered. It could be that this experiment was implemented after your service with the Consortium began. I shall notify you if we learn anything further. Keep up the good work, Captain. Maxis, out. WEC News ;Josh Starns:Today the world was rocked by the assassination of Doctor Gregor Hoffman, founder of the Chernobyl Panel scientific ethics, and inventor of the Embryotic Rescue process has rescued countless risked fetuses. He was gunned down as he worked in the Critical Care unit of a [ Seattle ] hospital. A fine example of Resistance's regard for humanity. Back to you, Trina... Bar ;Troy Reaves:So the Sergeant was a spy. But maybe this means that our luck will change now. We need all the good luck we can get. Between you and me, Tin Man, I hope Central sends a replacement for Major Vargas. She's a good enough officer, but she seems rather... preoccupied lately, you know? Briefing ;Jo Anne Vargas:The good news just keeps on coming, Captain. Central has finally broken that Cypher chip. Our worst fears have been confirmed. Consortium has almost completed an orbital platform that controls strategically placed weapons satellites. The plans for the Platform and a list of target cities are being kept at the Kimball Security Facility. Cardova's team will take out the teleport screen. An informant will give you an access card for the level where the plans are being kept. Reaves downloads the plans, then he'll extract you. Good luck, Captain. Objectives *PFC. Cardova to bring down teleport defense screens *Locate OPTS computer and download plans to the Vigilance Platform. Sections *Quadrant Two *Quadrant two *Security room *Computer storage room Messages ALERT: Code to deactivate laser barrier in quadrant two: ??? Priority Yellow alert issued. End of Message < The code to the force fields has been changed. The new code is ??? From: Marcus Warren, Chief of Security To: Bleys Ochoa We've had to restructure the whole system. As of 0530 today, the new passcode to the security room is: ??? WARNING: The laser field has been deactivated for thirty seconds. End of Message < The access code to the computer storage room has been changed to: 567. End of Message < Force field blocking access to telepad 5 has been deactivated. Access to restricted area has been granted. d1eck1... code to security safe IS: ???. Message < category:No Remorse missions Cutscenes ;Nicholas Cardova:Bad news. I think someone waxed your informant. I made contact with him, but the link went dead. Wizard says no time to try an alternate jump pad. Be prepared. Good luck. Yo-Yo, out. ;Troy Reaves:Trouble! I'm one step ahead of a team of sniffers. So make tracks to the jump pad on ... level four. Sorry, it's the best I can do. Wizard, out. category:No Remorse missions